Aishiteru
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Editado. Fanfic creado hace tiempo, contado desde la vista de cierta princesa de Hyrule. ZeldaXLink


Title: **Aishiteru**  
Category: Games » Legend of Zelda  
Author: Navi the fairy  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published: 09-01-03, Updated: 09-01-03  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,875

* * *

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

* * *

**Creado:** 2003

**Editado:** 2010

.

.

* * *

**Aishiteru**

.

Recuerdo ese día en mi mente constantemente; _aquel_, cuando tristemente te habías apartado de mi lado… En mi ser aún se resguardan esos momentos melancólicos que viví en aquel entonces, las tardes aburridas y las noches en que suspiraba pensando si te volvería a ver alguna vez. A veces me reía tontamente, yo… siendo tan pequeña sufriendo por ese tipo de situaciones. Pero a esa edad, debido a mi situación y mi educación, tuve que madurar antes que las demás niñas. Fue entonces, cuando mi mente estaba dispuesta a comprender ciertas cosas a temprana edad, no obstante, sabía valorar aquello… Aún así, me era irremediablemente difícil enfrentar situaciones como esas: el sentir abandono propio.

.

Aquel día, en que quizás mi vida cambiaria, sucedió hace ya tiempo…

.

Me había levantando más temprano que de costumbre con una extraña sensación en mi pecho… Nuevamente, otra pesadilla había perturbado mi sueño, como sólo pocos sabían, aquellas que siempre atormentaban mi existencia intentando darme un mensaje. Era muy pequeña, no hace más de un año que había conocido a Link: aquel pequeño chico hada de los bosques Kokiris que un día habría logrado entrar al patio real donde nos conocimos. Sonreía aquel día, cuando por _segunda_ vez nos habíamos conocido… Sí, ya que, sólo basto una mirada en sus ojos azules para comprender todo y mis recuerdos brotaran a flor de piel: un gerudo dueño de todo que quería apoderarse de la Trifuerza, un Reino caído, muertes y la salvación con la Espada del Tiempo… Me confesó aquello y yo, creyéndole, le sonreí tontamente. Quizás en un pasado, cómo había comentado él, un error había sido cometido y después de haber regresado del futuro de 7 años en adelante, un miedo se había apoderado de su ser al pensar que quizás no le creería. Sonreí de nuevo, tranquilizándolo y comentándole que le creía, ya que, a pesar que nadie recordaba lo sucedido, yo sí.

.

Y juntamos nuestras manos en un saludo y en una promesa irrompible.

.

Los años corrieron junto a nosotros, llegando a la edad de 12 años; pequeños e inocentes que tratábamos aparentar intentando borrar cualquier recuerdo triste. Incluso aquellos que me ponían a pensar qué sucedería en la mente de Link, cuando él creía que no lo observaba, siempre había notado aquella mirada perdida y soñadora que le mostraba al cielo… Y me preguntaba a mi misma, ¿extrañaría a alguien? Entonces recordaba las palabras de él: "_Ella se marchó justo después de regresar._" Su hada y compañera de viaje, que después de aquella ocasión, no había logrado encontrarla y constantemente pensaba en dónde estaría.

.

Fue así cuando un día, Link me había pedido que hiciéramos algo para "matar el tiempo aburrido". Me había negado al principio diciéndole que tenía deberes de princesa que hacer, que además de eso, Impa no me dejaba salir afuera del castillo sin alguna escolta real. Pero me había sonreído, comentando que no me preocupara y entonces, le sonreí… Siempre había logrado hacer que me escapara de mis deberes con demasiada facilidad.

.

No nos fue difícil hacerlo, burlar la guardia de la escolta real, a veces pensaba cómo era que tenían ese trabajo mis guardias si un par de niños de 12 años siempre los engañaban. Y así, vestida como alguna otra campesina, me monté en Epona junto con Link saliendo de ese sitio con rapidez.

.

Nunca me comentó a dónde nos dirigíamos mucho menos sus planes, pero cuando había divisado a lo lejos los enormes campos de Hyrule y esa gran muralla, comprendí al destino al cual nos detendríamos: El rancho Lon Lon. Ahí vivía una niña amiga de nosotros: Malon. Era pelirroja y muy carismática, lo sé, porque antes de conocer a Link, ella visitaba el castillo junto con su padre, un señor muy dormilón, para llevar cargamentos de leche a nuestro castillo. Pocas veces logre hablar con ella, tomando en cuenta que no me dejaban cruzar palabra con algún extraño, pero un día la invite a mi habitación y jugamos un buen rato a las tazas de té. El destino fue, que Link y ella se conocieron, y en una de las tantas escapadas que Link me provocaba hacer en el castillo, nos volvimos a reunir cuando visitamos la primera vez juntos el rancho.

.

La pasamos de maravilla ese día; Malon se alegro bastante por nuestra llegada y pasamos un buen tiempo jugando con los caballos, escondiéndonos en el granero y contando las nubes que se formaban en el bello cielo… Eran momentos en los cuales me hacían olvidar las tediosas responsabilidades que tenía como princesa en el Reino, y así, era lo más cercano a sentirse como una niña normal.

.

Nos despedimos ya al atardecer, Link y yo, sabíamos de antemano que si no regresábamos pronto Impa nos daría un sermón larguísimo comentándonos que no debíamos salir del castillo bajo ninguna circunstancia, en especial yo, siendo la princesa de Hyrule.

.

Regresamos al castillo aquella ocasión, donde Impa nos recibió con un regaño y después una sonrisa… al fin de cuentas, terminaba siendo cómplice de nuestras travesuras sin querer. Nos comentó que era tiempo de cenar y que, mi padre nos esperaba adentro en el comedor. Link hace tiempo que había dejado la Aldea Kokiri, alegando, que después de descubrir que no era uno de ellos, lo mejor era vivir en otro sitio. Mi padre e Impa, encantados por él, lo convencieron que viviera con nosotros… sí, es extraño la forma en que mi padre acogió un cariño enorme a mi amigo Link, a pesar que poco lo conocía. Pero eso era lo divertido del asunto, debido a eso, Link y yo nos veíamos todos los días y él mismo, practicaba como principiante con los guardias del castillo en horarios de entrenamientos. Impa había notado su excelente potencial con el arma y la habilidad misma que podía manejar a corta edad, por lo cual, le recomendó a mi padre que lo dejara entrenar. Así sucedieron esas cosas, y como, éstas dieron un giro potencial en mi vida.

.

Me despedí de Impa con una sonrisa diciendo buenas noches, al igual que mi padre después de haber terminado la grandiosa cena. Estaba cansada, demasiado… y al día siguiente me esperaban muchas cosas por hacer: las clases eternas de mis profesores que me educaban para lograr ser en un futuro una buena Reina. A veces era tedioso, y me sentía presionada con esto, pero era parte de mi vida y tenía que acostumbrarme tarde o temprano.

.

Había visto cómo Link e Impa se quedaban hablando a solas en el comedor, les mire curiosa esperando que Link me acompañara como todas las noches hasta a mi habitación y de ahí partiera a la suya a dormir, pero esa noche no fue así. Me dijo que me adelantara, que tenía cosas que hablar con Impa, así que no le tome mucha importancia y me fui a dormir.

.

Sucedió que, después de haber despertado al día siguiente con una pereza enorme, un golpe en mi puerta me hizo abrir los ojos asustada. No era muy común que a temprana hora alguien tocara mi puerta de esa manera, a excepción de los sirvientes quienes tenían una forma más delicada de hacerlo, pero ésta era brusca casi con desesperación. Abrí entonces la entrada observando que Link entraba apresurado y con algo de nerviosismo. Me dio pena, estaba hecha un manojo de mal estado, ya que aún continuaba en pijama y seguramente en aquel entonces mi cabello era un desastre.

.

Y fue muy rápido el golpe de la realidad y sus palabras en mí me afectaron…

.

"_Me iré de viaje por mucho tiempo…"_

_._

Se repitió en mi mente, cuando él había pronunciado aquello. Dándome las gracias por ese tiempo en el castillo, así como la hospitalidad, la comodidad y mi amistad. Quise creer que era un sueño o que simplemente era broma… ¿Viaje? ¿Estaba loco? ¡Era un niño al igual que yo! Pero él demandaba, o más bien dicho, se excusaba diciendo que quizás tenía razón: era un niño, pero había un mundo más lejano que sólo Hyrule y que quería conocer… ¿Por qué? Pregunte asustada, ¿qué era lo que quería ver más allá de todo esto?

.

Sonrió con tristeza recordé, y comentó que únicamente su viaje no consistía en conocer el mundo y demás, sino que iba en busca de una amiga muy especial. Comprendí un poco sus palabras, la añoranza de su amiga hada quizás era tan enorme que jamás me había percatado de eso en este tiempo… Pero, ¿porque tuvo que decirme todo eso de aquella manera tan repentina? Se lo pregunté y él simplemente, comentó que jamás había encontrado la manera adecuada de decírmelo ya que tenía miedo de lastimarme con eso… Y poseía razón, pero aquel día no entendía muchas, simplemente en mi mente la palabra _viaje_ se repetía constantemente sabiendo que mi amigo se iría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

.

Sucedió muy rápido, cuando me había abrazado en mi estado de impresión, no pude corresponderle aquello, sin embargo, sus palabras se rebotaron en mi mente: "_Regresaré, lo prometo_". Y salió corriendo de mi habitación rápidamente, dejándome ahí sola, mirando el techo sin reaccionar. Pero no me duro mucho tiempo, ya que, parpadeé con fuerza para caer de nueva cuenta en la realidad: Link se iba.

.

Corrí por las escaleras gritando su nombre, en un vano intento de detenerlo… ¡Por el amor de Nayru! ¡Link no podía irse!

.

Pero llegue tarde, no logré alcanzarlo y únicamente recuerdo de aquel día, como él se alejaba en Epona cuando había salido del castillo gritando su nombre… Él había emprendido su viaje.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, las semanas al igual que los meses, tantos… que estos se convirtieron en años. ¿Cuántos? me pregunté, y sonreí con tristeza: siete.

.

Siete años de los cuales Link se había marchado hace tiempo y de los cuales, no había sabido noticia alguna. Vagamente recordaba su sonrisa, que de niño me compartió infinitas veces… He cambiado y con ello, Hyrule también. Sé que mi padre dentro de algunos años dejara el trono y mi turno llegara, aunque intentó vanamente no pensar demasiado en aquello… Apenas he cumplido 19 primaveras y un poder sobre mi espalda: la responsabilidad de todo un Reino, ya recaí en mí.

.

Pero en realidad, estos últimos años habían sido duros para mí… dentro de mis pensamientos, quería resguardar aquella promesa que algún día él regresaría, sin saber que aquello podría ser cierto o no. Simplemente deseaba, que donde fuera que estuviera, nada malo le sucediera. Es triste, pienso, como la vida de una princesa tiene que carecer de todo símbolo de libertad y decisión propia, tanto, que estas leyes que siempre han existido desde antigüedad me atormentan.

.

Toda princesa al pasar sus veinte primaveras, debería casarse… y yo no era la excepción, ya que, mi padre había arreglado mi matrimonio con el príncipe del reino Norte. Sólo una vez lo había visto, y eso fue cuando tenía 15 años… debo reconocer que en aquel entonces su sonrisa y mirada esmeralda me cautivaron, era increíblemente asombroso y guapo… pero aquel cabello dorado en él me hizo recordar a alguien más, cuando había tomado mi mano para besarla y decir un "_encantado de conocerla, princesa."_ Pero a pesar de esa situación, en estos años no lo había visto, tenía entendido que dentro de unos meses regresaría para una presentación mejor, ya que en su Reino había asuntos políticos fuertes los cuales debía arreglar, y siendo menor de edad, los príncipes de ahí no podían salir hasta cumplir 18 años.

.

No podía hacer mucho al respecto, mas que resignarme y esperar aquellos días de tormento que quizás se apoderarían de mi… ¿Porqué? Me preguntaba, a veces deseaba tanto salir de aquel sitio y olvidarme de todo, pero no podía hacerlo, defraudaría la confianza de mi padre y la de Impa.

.

Pero fue aquel momento mágico que sucedió como en cualquier cuentos de hadas, cuando, aquella tarde antes de terminar la primavera, mi vida cambio de nuevo. Por fortuna, había escapado de la mirada de Impa nuevamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me había escabullido por los pasillos y del castillo, para adentrarme hasta el Templo de Tiempo… Había tenido sueños extraños días anteriores, soñando aquel sitio, que esa ocasión algo extraño me decía que tenía que ir ahí. Mi mente tenía que estar ocupada en algo más, que no fuera en el próximo casamiento con aquel príncipe. Así que, cuando había pisado el piso de aquel sitio, sin razón aparente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro…

.

_Ahí_ estaba, me dije.

.

No bastaron palabras de por medio, cuando aquel joven rubio se había girado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Link había regresado, y con felicidad me había abalanzado contra él en un abrazo de euforia. Lo sabía, el había cumplido su promesa de volver… lo sabía, lo sabía…

.

Era algo mágico e inigualable, por momento creí que soñaba, pero cuando el contacto de sus labios en los míos se hizo presente, supe ahí lo que siempre había estado en mi interior resguardado como algo irreal: amor. Amaba a Link, lo sabía… eso había sucedido hace tiempo desde que era niña, sentimiento que me había costado años entenderlo pero que en ese momento no quería preocuparme demasiado.

.

—Regrese…

.

Me había susurrado, y con felicidad, le abrasé de nuevo.

.

Él había regresado, nada importaba en esos momentos realmente, y ahí mismo mis preocupaciones de desvanecieron… ¿Y que pasaría con mi casamiento entonces? Qué mas daba, me dije… además, si algo salía mal, siempre estaba Link que me ayudaría a encontrar una salida para eso, y dudo que ese problema fuera la excepción. Ahora, sólo importaba él en mis pensamientos, había tanto de que hablar… ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

_

* * *

_

_._

Al final, el fanfic cambio mucho a comparación como estaba originalmente, de nuevo pido disculpas pero decidí hacerlo (: Bueno, realmente no es que cambiara en si la trama, simplemente acomodé la historia desde un mejor punto de vista… Espero les agrade, y un perdón aquel que le incomodo o algo parecido xD Pero como estoy en eso de cambiar mis historias y/o corregirlas de nuevo ya que tenían años por aquí perdidas, y abandonadas, tengo el derecho hacer lo que mejor me parezca. Gracias a todos por este apoyo incondicional en estos años.


End file.
